


Imagine Being Loved by Me

by skelesung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bubble Bath, Fantasizing, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, NSFW, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Top Seo Changbin, based on a hozier song, changjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelesung/pseuds/skelesung
Summary: “I won’t deny I’ve got in my mind now all the things we could do, so I’ll try to talk refined for fear that you’ll find out how I’m imagining you”.Hyunjin had noticed the way Changbin has been looking at him from across the table. Maybe he could keep the cocktail cherry dancing in his mouth just a little longer...Changjin oneshot, inspired by 'Talk' by Hozier.CW/TW: mentions of alcohol.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	Imagine Being Loved by Me

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> I'm just gonna say it I have no idea what I'm doing and I have mad respect for smut writers cause this shit is h a r d (no pun intended).
> 
> A little something that I thought about while listening to Hozier one day, I hope it's okay! <3

_For the love of god, don’t slip,_ Changbin thought as he descended the magnificent, polished marble staircase. When the managers told them they’d be staying in a fancy hotel, he certainly wasn’t expecting this level of opulence. The brushed gold filigree on the stairwell railing made him just nervous enough to risk abandoning its assistance, instead opting for the classic ‘ _suave hands in the pockets’_ technique. Luxury wasn’t a stranger to him - having come from money himself – but this was _something else_. He briefly wondered how they scored a night here at all.

“Damn Binnie! You look so expensive!” Jisung called out from the foyer, wolf whistling for emphasis. The undignified outburst sent ripples of disgust through the more pretentious guests passing through. Changbin smirked, his leather shoes hitting the marble floors with soft clicks. He approached the group with a smile, pretending he wasn’t embarrassingly flattered by their compliments of his look for the evening. Even he could admit, the stylists did a phenomenal job with the outfit, his exquisite shoulder to waist ratio accentuated by the cut of the garment. It made sense; they were in town for a fashion show after all.

“Hyunjin just texted, he’s running a little late, so he said he’ll meet us at dinner, you good?” Chan asked, the dark, dramatic makeup on his eyes not dampening his warm smile even a touch.

“Sure, lead the way,” Changbin replied, filing though to the restaurant with the others. He smiled to himself as the innocent _ooh_ ’s and _aah’_ s of his friends sounded out over the gentle piano music. The foyer had absolutely nothing on the dining room, a spectacular ballroom with high ceilings and more gold on the skirting and fixtures than Changbin cared to comprehend. He took his place at the table, pretending like he wasn’t at all intimidated by the cutlery spread in front of him. Felix and Jeongin did their best to guess the silverware’s many uses, earning hearty laughs in response from the other members.

It didn’t take much longer for Hyunjin to arrive, approaching the table with an only half-serious joke about everyone missing his grand entrance. Not that Changbin would have heard it though, his mind was focussed solely on Hyunjin’s stunning outfit. From the clothing to the hair and makeup, every piece seemed masterfully tailored to accentuate his most beautiful features and entice those around him in every way possible.

 _Whatever you’re thinking, stop it,_ Changbin told himself as the latecomer took a seat directly in front of him. It wasn’t weird to find Hyunjin attractive, who _wouldn’t_? At least that was what he tried to convince himself to explain the rising heat around his collar. He watched as Hyunjin used his long fingers to flick through the menu, his voice polite as he beckoned a waiter and ordered himself a cocktail.

Dinner came and went in several small courses, the members all finding delight in trying the array of fancy meals presented to them. Changbin did his absolute best to avoid staring at the impeccably dressed man across from him, but he couldn’t help himself. The strategic cut-outs on Hyunjin’s shirt allowed for a tantalising amount of skin to become visible, and Changbin found himself curious about what that skin would feel like to run his hands over. His mind wandered further, eyes trailing upwards to Hyunjin’s pretty neck, jaw flexing ever-so-slightly as he sucked absently on a fresh cherry plucked from his drink. Hyunjin seemed to notice that he was being watched, and Changbin could have sworn he saw the tiniest hint of a smirk on those pink, pillowy lips. Was he being too obvious in his staring? Clearing his throat, he tried to ignore the way Hyunjin slowed his mouth movements, his tongue now sliding slowly, _deliberately_ around the small fruit, fingers holding the stem delicately. Changbin tried his best to mentally swat away the images of that tongue gliding around in other, more scandalous places.

“Binnie, are you finished? We’ve gotta head off now,” Chan’s voice snapped Changbin out of his haze. He barely registered someone joking about how exhausted he must be after all the food and was infinitely grateful that it was _all_ the group noticed.

The car ride to the fashion show was painfully long, and Changbin couldn’t seem to stop his brain running wild with deeply inappropriate thoughts. It certainly wasn’t helping that Hyunjin kept staring at him, his eyes boring into Changbin’s soul as if knowing full-well about all the filthy things he was fantasizing about. When they arrived, he very nearly scrambled to exit the vehicle and put some distance between himself and Hyunjin. Thankfully, Minho kept between the two during the red carpet photos ops, halting any potential for more rising tension. That was, until they entered the building and Changbin immediately noticed his seat was assigned next to the very man he was trying to avoid. _It’s an hour, you can deal with it,_ he thought, settling into the plastic seat next to his bandmate.

Once the lights went down and the show started up, Changbin felt much more at ease. He watched the models stream out one after another, not really sure what he was supposed to think or do. Was he supposed to clap for each person, or just at the end? Should he be taking notes? Glancing sideways, he could tell he wasn’t the only one unsure about fashion show etiquette. Jisung’s legs were bouncing at a million miles an hour, and Seungmin was sneaking glances at a half-concealed phone. He leaned back and continued watching, comforted that he wasn’t alone in his confusion.

After a short while of blissful quiet in his mind, Changbin felt a hand on his thigh, slightly higher up than he was used to. His head whipped around and nearly collided with Hyunjin, who had leaned in to whisper to him.

“Do you think I’d suit these looks, Binnie?” the blonde whispered slowly, which wouldn’t have affected Changbin too much were it not for the fact that they’d reached what seemed to be a lingerie and sleepwear portion of the show.

Changbin’s breath hitched, mind immediately racing again. With every new model that came out, he could only picture Hyunjin in the clothes – or in some cases lack thereof. He imagined Hyunjin scantily clad in lace and lounging on his bed, beckoning to be taken. His mind also showed him images of Hyunjin peeling off delicate silk robes only to be completely bare underneath, and what it would feel like to completely rail his friend into the mattress. It didn’t help that Hyunjin’s hand hadn’t yet left Changbin’s thigh. If anything, the grip had tightened slightly. He noticed that his trousers had tightened slightly too.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Changbin shuffled in his seat, the movement causing Hyunjin to retract his hand with a satisfied grin. The loss of the touch made Changbin feel… disappointed?

 _Stop thinking about fucking your friend,_ Changbin repeated to himself on loop in his head, although a small part of him tried to convince himself that nobody had to know he was thinking about it if he didn’t say anything. He could easily resolve this debacle when he was in the privacy of the hotel shower. Surely Hyunjin was just teasing him, there was no way he planned on following through with his flirting. They had to share a room for christ’s sake. Something deep inside him heated up at the idea that maybe Hyunjin _did_ intend on following through with his incessant seducing. He spent the remainder of the event lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out how to address the situation and fighting off sultry mental images of the man seated next to him.

\---

When the group piled back into the hotel after the show, Changbin felt his nerves go absolutely haywire. He had to finally confront the fact that after a night of torturous yearning he’ll be spending the night sharing a room with Hyunjin. Alone.

“Binnie you should come see mine and Chan’s room it’s so sick!” Felix piped up as they all made their way through the long hallways to their respective rooms. The others had said their goodnights and trodded off, likely to not wake up in time for breakfast in the morning.

“Yeah, of course, let’s go,” Changbin replied almost too quickly, causing Felix to raise a curious eyebrow. Thankfully, nothing was said about the exchange. He stayed for a solid forty-five minutes, until the time on his watch signalled that it was perhaps time to let his friends sleep.

Reluctantly, Changbin headed back to his room, taking a deep breath before slipping through the wooden door to greet whatever was waiting for him.

Surprisingly, there was no one to be seen. With quiet movements, he began undressing from his jacket and shoes, peering curiously around the room for the other occupant. Had Hyunjin gone off to see the others? Surely not, as his ears finally picked up on the faintest sound of music coming from the direction of the magnificent bathroom. The door was open, so Changbin figured Hyunjin was just removing his makeup. Nothing to worry about after all.

He strode over to the doorway, intent on clearing out the bathroom so he could finally shower in peace and make private use of the evening’s thoughts.

“Hey, when you’re done can I use-“ Changbin began but was struck silent by the scene that greeted him.

Hyunjin lounged comfortably in the enormous circular bathtub, surrounded by mountains of fluffy bubbles and a few strategically placed electric tealight candles. The cityscape glittered through the massive windows, and a bottle of champagne sat dutifully on the bathtub step, a glass of which was held daintily in Hyunjin’s hand. After a moment, he opened his eyes and smiled in Changbin’s direction, raising his free hand to beckon his guest over.

“I was starting to think you weren’t coming,” Hyunjin smirked, “care to join me?”.

Changbin felt his brain go completely blank for the first time all night. More than anything he wanted to rip his clothes off and join Hyunjin in the tub, but a small part of him still hesitated, unsure if he was reading the context of the situation properly. _He’s got candles and champagne you idiot, there’s no room for interpretation here,_ Changbin eventually reasoned with himself. He took a few steps forward and began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Once discarded, he began undoing his pants, stopping just before he slid them down.

He looked over at Hyunjin. “Are… are you sure?” he asked quietly, thumbs nervously hovering over the waistband.

Rather than speak, Hyunjin simply placed his glass down and slipped his hand beneath the water. Looking Changbin directly in the eyes, he moved his arm slightly and _moaned._ Changbin quickly realised that Hyunjin was touching himself below the shroud of bubbles. A pleasing jolt flew through his body and settled in his groin, and he slipped his pants and underwear off in one smooth motion, much to Hyunjin’s visible delight.

Changbin carefully stepped into the tub, feeling the warmth of the water envelop his bare body. Without hesitating, Hyunjin sat up and crawled through the bubbles to straddle his new guest, positioning himself just far enough forward that the smallest movements caused their cocks to bump against each other. Changbin took the opportunity to grasp Hyunjin’s small waist, finally feeling the soft skin he’d been imagining all night.

Hyunjin leaned forward and began kissing at Changbin’s collarbone, up his neck and eventually moving up to nibble gently on his earlobe. “You’ve been thinking of me, haven’t you?” Hyunjin spoke in a low tone.

Changbin immediately flushed red. “Um, well…”

“Tell me everything,” Hyunjin rolled his hips forward and sighed, “You were watching me at dinner, what were you thinking about?”.

The sudden friction combined with the sultry tone made Changbin let out a long, low groan. He slid his hands up Hyunjin’s torso, savouring every inch of skin he touched.

“I was thinking about how good you looked in that shirt, how much I wanted to take it off you and run my hands all over you,” Changbin slid his hands slightly higher, letting his thumbs rest on Hyunjin’s nipples for only a moment before he started to rub them gently. He leaned his head forward and took one into his mouth, rolling his tongue over and sucking on it for a while before moving to lavish the other in similar attention. Hyunjin’s hands tightened their grip on Changbin’s strong, muscled arms.

“And in the car?” Hyunjin asked breathily.

Changbin pulled his mouth away, satisfied with the deep purple marks he’d left. “The way your pretty hands would feel around my cock,” he looked up, drinking in the way Hyunjin stared at him with hungry, half-lidded eyes. It didn’t take long before Hyunjin traced his fingers back up Changbin’s shoulders and down his front, dipping below the water to take both of them into his hands. He stroked slowly, rubbing their cocks together in a way that drove Changbin crazy. Instinctively, he bucked up into Hyunjin’s hand, earning himself a mischievous grin and an agonizingly slow hip grind in response.

The more Hyunjin stroked, the more Changbin felt himself unravelling. The blonde was good with his fingers, and Changbin felt the urge to reciprocate, bringing his hand down to take over the strokes, his other hand moving to knead at Hyunjin’s ass and pull him even closer.

Hyunjin leaned down over Changbin, his voice slightly strained. “What were you thinking about at the show?” he asked, and Changbin ever-so-slightly tightened his grip.

“I was thinking about fucking you,” he replied, looking Hyunjin directly in the eyes before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Hyunjin smiled, hips grinding harder into Changbin’s as he kissed back fervently. Changbin took this as an opportunity to tease his fingers at Hyunjin’s entrance, before slowly pushing in a single digit. Hyunjin gasped into Changbin’s mouth, pupils blown wide.

Changbin waited a few tantalising moments before adding a second, and then a third, indulging in the way that Hyunjin seemed to fuck himself on Changbin’s fingers. He pushed in slightly further and curled them, hitting that sweet spot that made Hyunjin throw his head back in a silent scream. He rubbed the spot a few more times before removing his hand, smirking at the way Hyunjin whimpered.

Changbin lifted Hyunjin’s hips and lined him up properly, before gently pulling him down onto his cock. Hyunjin moaned slow and incredibly low, hands grasping at Changbin’s hair, gripping it tightly. He knew Changbin was on the larger side but feeling him inside was a whole other experience entirely.

Once Changbin had fully bottomed out, he let Hyunjin take the lead on their pace. Slowly, Hyunjin raised his hips up before dropping back down onto Changbin with a gasp. He did this a few more times, slowly getting used to the feeling, before picking up the pace, riding Changbin like his life depended on it. The water sloshed wildly around them and Changbin couldn’t care less about neither it nor the volume of the noises coming out of his mouth. He looked up, watching in awe at the way Hyunjin looked, blissfully bouncing up and down on top of him. The city lights cast a pretty glow on Hyunjin’s skin, highlighting the pink flush that had overtaken him. Changbin couldn’t help but wonder if anyone could see them in the window, but then Hyunjin scraped his fingernails down Changbin’s arms and all his thoughts left him. He pulled Hyunjin’s face down into a crashing kiss, revelling in the obscene moans he received in response. He threaded one of his hands through Hyunjin’s long locks and slipped the other one back under the splashing water to pump at Hyunjin’s perfect cock.

“Binnie, I’m… I’m really close,” Hyunjin pleaded, and Changbin took it as permission to take over the pace, pulling the hand from Hyunjin’s hair to his waist and fucking up into Hyunjin with reckless abandon, all the while still stroking him with the other hand. With a deliciously filthy moan, Hyunjin came, tightening around Changbin and sending him over the edge as well. Hyunjin collapsed forward breathing heavily, his flushed chest pressed against Changbin, making no move to pull off him just yet.

The pair lay in the tub together for a while, the water lukewarm and the bubbles almost completely dissipated. Eventually, Changbin lifted a completely exhausted Hyunjin off him, helping him out of the tub and drying him off slowly. Hyunjin yawned, eyes fluttering closed as tiredness set in. Once they were both dry, Changbin lifted Hyunjin up into his arms and carried him to the bed, setting him down gently and tucking him under the soft, fluffy blankets.

Hyunjin laughed softly. “If I wasn’t so sleepy I’d say that was incredibly sexy of you,” he yawned again.

Changbin chuckled. He climbed into bed with Hyunjin, neither much caring about their nakedness. He pulled Hyunjin in close, pressing delicate kisses to his shoulder.

“Was that better or worse than you imagined?” Hyunjin drawled sleepily.

Changbin kissed him once more. “So much better”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
